


[Podfic] Do It So It Feels Like Hell

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <i>“Yes, well, pretending to be dead is all the rage these days. Everybody’s doing it.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Do It So It Feels Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do It So It Feels Like Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455683) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



**Length** : 25min 11sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Do%20It%20So%20It%20Feels%20Like%20Hell.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/do-it-so-it-feels-like-hell) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
